Blast to the Past
by Bianca K
Summary: I Suzuki Uchiha,Naru Uzumaki,and Daisuku Hyuuga have ended up in our parent's past and now we get to see them as teenagers, oh joy!: Its awkward to say the least plus they don't listen to us! Teenagers what are you gonna do? sasu/saku full summary inside
1. The Beginning of the End of My Sanity

Hi everyone! This is my first Naruto story! I hope you will enjoy.

Summary: "My name is Suzuki Uchiha and well let's just say that due to certain mishaps my best friends Naru Uzumaki, Daisuku Hyuuga, and I (including the rest of the gang's kids) have ended up in the past but not just anyone's past but our parents past. Did you know that it is kinda awkward seeing your parents as seventeen and see them flirt well like teenagers... Eeewww And now all they want to do is eat, sleep, flirt (without even realizing it), study, look good, and train for power. And what's worst they won't listen to us what so ever. Teenagers, what are you going to do with them." said a very annoyed Uchiha child. Her two other team members nodding their heads in total agreement... Sasu/Saku minor: Neji/Ten Naru/Hina Ino/Sai Temari/Shika (may be more or less pairings in future chapters)

(key)

"Talking out loud"

_"Thinking in head"_

_**Blast to the Past!**_

Ch. 1: The beginning of the end of my sanity

A beautiful pink haired mother was currently washing the many dishes in the Uchiha mansion when she glanced at her clock, 12:30 pm. Uchiha Sakura turned the tap off, dried her hands, and went outside to fine her third and only thirteen year old daughter Suzuki (aka Suki) training with her team mates from coincidently team 7 (they are also Anbu Captains... They advanced quicker than most people)

"Suzuki! Its time for lunch, take a break!" Sakura sighed when she didn't get a response, "Just like her father, always training for power but at least it is just to be better than all the boys, I'll have Sasuke get her later." As soon as she said this she walked back into the house ready to prepare the food,ramen, with extra tomatoes for her daughter and husband.

Mean while...

"RASINGAN!" yelled a yellow haired thirteen year old.

Swirling chakra erupted in his hands as he started to charge at the son of Neji and Tenten and his cousin. Hyuuga Daisuku froze in his place while activation his byakugan. Daisuku took a defense position ready to defend himself against his cousin. Right when the two forces are about to make contact Suzuki erupts from the ground intervening there fight. Uchiha Suzuki had a very smug look on her face, chakra from her feet sky rocketing her into the air. She quickly makes several hand signs and you soon hear the loud chirping of birds.

"CHIDORI!"

Knowing Suzuki had her sharigan on Naru (Naruto and Hinata's son) activated his byakugan in an attempt to even the playing field. **(a/n I know Naru is a lame name but I couldn't think of anything else). **As soon as it was activated Naru looked up at his team mate.

She had long flowing black hair tinged with pink, when the sun hit her hair it gave her the surreal look that her hair had a pink aura around it. She had green eyes and could almost be the spitting image of Sasuke if it weren't for the fact that she is a girl and her hair and eye color. She had a lean body composition but her muscles were tone. Due to her being in the air her hair stuck out wildly fanning her flawless face. She wore a simple blue t shirt with the Uchiha crest on it. Her white shorts were tight to her legs showing how tone they were.

Suzuki flipped in the air making her body like an arrow (head first, hand sticking out, feet in the, feet in the back). She was hoping to use the momentum from gravity to intensify her impact at them.

Daisuku was the spitting image of Neji except he had his mother's face. His clothes were made up of a loose white, baggy t-shirt and comfortable brown pants. His eye held the the blood line white eye trait and his hair was black but brown at the roots. Daisuku also has a thin body composition which ofter gives him a disadvantage in fights but he makes up for that in amazing skill.

He watched as Suzuki flipped in the air extending her arm forward making the lighting from her attack surround her arm. Thats when he realized her plan. "_I see what she is doing. She plans on using the force of gravity to make her impact stronger, well not on my watch." _He quickly formed several hand signs and activated his new jutsu.

"Chakra Force Palm!" (**this attack allows the user to channel all his/her chakra into their palm and hurtling all their energy through their opponents body.)**

Naru's gravity deifying hair stood on end. His Chidori was still active in his hand so he decided to continue on with his plan... charging at not only Daisuku but also at Suzuki.

Naru like his father had whiskers on his face. He had friendly blue eyes but when he uses the byakugan it changes his eye color to a shade of blue mixed with white. The more chakra he puts into the byakugan the whiter it becomes. Naru has broad sholders and a lean torso. He wears a black t shirt under a orange jacket. His pants are like his cousin's but instead they are black.

Naru shifted his eyes towards his cousin who now had it chakra force palm on. His palm was filled with spiking blue chakra. Daisuku looked to see Naru shift his eyes towards him. There eyes meet and they silently communicated. (When being on the same team for so long you learn to read your team mates very well.) The message: Shoot into the air and CHARGE at everyone. Both boys pored chakra into their feet and jumped shooting them into the air where they were met by a shocked faced Suzuki, but of course like her father she quickly hid it under a mask of no emotion. All three of them looked at each other and added even more chakra towards the attack ready to finish this fight.

Back at the house...

"Tadima," said a black haired Sasuke Uchiha. He had come home early from his mission hoping to surprise Suzuki his one and only daughter on her 13th birthday (though technically she became 13 two hours before hand).

"Hi Sasuke Kun," said Sakura as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You are just in time to go get your Anbu captain daughter and teammates."

"hn, fine I'll go and get them, but wouldn't you rather stay here with me...'" said Sasuke as he put his hands on Sakura's hips and kissing her neck. Sakura groaned very softly.

"N-n-no Sasuke it's your ONLY daughter birthday today and Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru,Sai, Temari, their kids,etc... are all coming in a few hours plus your two older sons are coming to visit." Sasuke immediately felt a bit guilty when he had momentarily forgotten his daughter birthday. Sakura knowing that he was feeling bad said, " Sasuke don't feel bad just go and get her."

"ah" said the no longer living ice cube (well sometimes he was but that's not the point) and with a poof of smoke he disappeared to go and surprise his daughter.

With the Anbu team 7...

All three ninjas were about to make contact when all of a sudden Suzuki felt another chakra presence within the area. She glanced at her teammates. By the looks of their faces they felt it as well. They all stopped their attacks and hit the ground everyone but Naru landed on their feet. Naru would have groaned but he knew the severity of the situation and immediately got up into a fighting stance. _"It's to far away to tell whose chakra signature it belongs to." _thought Suzuki.

_"_Listen up you guys we don't know whose chakra signature it is so we need to surround it and take it out if necessary understand." said Suzuki with authority in her voice.

"Hai!" responded Daisuku and Naru their faces serious.

"Move out!" then all three Anbus took off in a blur. As they approached the target after better observation they realized it was Sasuke. The two cousins looked at their friend, it was her dad, did they finish the attack or just go up to him. Suki looked up at their faces a smirk plastered on her face that looked a lot like Sasuke's (this was a trait all three Uchiha siblings shared). She nodded her head in a let's-attack-him-but-not-hurt-him-way. Naru and Daisuku grinned in response releasing all chakra from their body. And decided to result to the old fashion...

"TACKLE HIM!" screamed the ever so childish trio. Immediately Saske looked up to see his daughter and his "nephews" tackle him to the ground with a loud boom.

"uuugggghh" muttered a very dazed yet somewhat shocked Sasuke. He was lying on his back on the ground. From his point of view he could see the "new" team seven laughing "_just like when we (as in Naruto, Sakura, and himself) were younger". _Two paris of hands reached out to pull him up. Once he was up Sasuke expected... well anything but this...

"Gosh dad your skills must have dulled if you couldn't even sense the three of us together." said a very confident, prideful Uchiha heiress. To say Sasuke wasn't a little taken back would be lying, he just stood there staring blankly while his daughter and friends were still laughing. Sasuke sighed, how he missed his little girl, she was growing up and soon she wouldn't need him anymore. Suzuki noticed the change in her father demeanor and thought she might have taken it to far this time. She raised her hands in front of her best friends in a silencing manor, immediately they shut up. She went towards her father and did something she hadn't done in a while, she hugged him. 

Sasuke continued to stare blankly at his daughter but soon his face broke into a soft smile. **(a/n I know Sasuke is a little OOC but lets just say he's more open in general now that he has a family) **

Suzuki who still hadn't seen her father's face said, "I am sorry dad,I..I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Sasuke then said," Its fine Suzuki, how can I be mad when it is your birthday! Thirteen already, -sigh- I wish you would be my little girl for me forever."

"You know that can't happen Dad." said Suzuki sympathetically.

"Anyway you mother told me to come get all you guys for lunch." stated Sasuke.

"Okay Dad, Uncle Sasuke." said the three teens at the same time. They all started to walk back to the house... well more like mansion already smelling the delicious ramen.

Naru: When is all the action comming?

Diasuku : Cousin stop being so loud -sigh-

Bianca: I have to agree with Daisuku on that one... sorry Naru

Suzuki: Aah

Naru: Why do you always take their side Bianca? ;(

Bianca: ... Would you forgive me if I let you say the disclaimer

Naru: Definetly! Datebayo!

Suzuki: Then say it already sheesh :|

Naru: :p Fine, Bianca K. doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but new characters and story line belong to her. DATEBAYO!

Daisuku: Like father like son... -sigh-

Well I am finally done with the first chapter! Please review! Constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed! btw I won't post the next chapter until I get at least five review and the first three reviews (with an F.F. account) get a sneak peek or a chapter will be dedicated towards them! :) Thanks -Bianca K


	2. Revenge Against Naru!

HI Everyone! Here is the second Chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Summary: "My name is Suzuki Uchiha and well let's just say that due to certain mishaps my best friends Naru Uzumaki, Daisuku Hyuuga, and I (including the rest of the gang's kids) have ended up in the past but not just anyone's past but our parents past. Did you know that it is kinda awkward seeing your parents at seventeen and see them flirt well like teenagers... Eeewww And now all they want to do is eat, sleep, flirt (without even realizing it), study, look good, and train for power. And what's worst they won't listen to us what so ever. Teenagers, what are you going to do with them." said a very annoyed Uchiha child. Her two other team members nodding their heads in total agreement... Sasu/Saku minor: Neji/Ten Naru/Hinata Temari/Shika Ino/Sai (may be more or less pairings in future chapters)

(key)

"Talking out loud"

_"Thinking in head"_

**Blast to the Past!**

_-Last Time-_

_Sasuke then said," Its fine Suzuki, how can I be mad when it is your birthday! Thirteen already, -sigh- I wish you would be my little girl for me forever." _

_"You know that can't happen Dad." said Suzuki sympathetically. _

_"Anyway you mother told me to come get all you guys for lunch." stated Sasuke._

_"Okay Dad, Uncle Sasuke." said the three teens at the same time. They all started to walk back to the house... well more like mansion already smelling the delicious ramen. _

Ch. Two: Revenge Against Naru!

When Team 7 plus Sasuke had arrived at the house the three teens had run in like mad dogs and were already eating by the time Sasuke had gotten in. Sakura smiled sweetly at her daughter and "nephews". Sasuke had walked up to his wife and put his arm around her waist. The three teens were talking about the usual, missions, friends, clans, whats better Sharigan or Byakugan, Naru's bad eating habits, etc...

"Naru you really need to learn to stop eating so much Ramen, or rather your Dad needs to stop taking you to eat so much Ramen!" said an exasperated Suki.

"Yeah Cuz, you won't live long if all that salt in your diet, I still need a cousin to pummel to a pulp in a spar." said a grinning Daisuku. He was really worried about his cousin, or at least more so then what he was showing not that he would ever admit that...

"Don't worry guys, really my Dad survived all these years on Ichi Raku Ramen and instant ramen, plus my Narina (Naru's little eleven year old sister) also loves Ramen though probably not as much as me, of course. Narina was like a mini Hinata and it made her seem shy as well but if you really knew her she was just as hyper as Naru and Naruto plus her eyes were a sparkling blue but were a lot lighter in comparison to Naru's.

"I worry for the two of you know, you guys are my family and team mates since Tai and Andrew (**a/n: I know Andrew is an American name but lets have a little cultural diversity here)** aren't ever around -sigh-." Tai and Andrew are Suzuki's older brother but they had already moved out of the house and had their own lives. (Tai is twenty-three and Andrew is twenty.) It was kinda lonely being the "only child" in the house but what could you do?

"Awww, thats so sweet Suki-Chan." mocked Naru but at the same time he knew Suzuki was serious.

"Hn..." said Suzuki a full Sasuke Smirk on her face knowing it would tick Naru off.

"UUUHHH Suzuki Chan stop it with the _ah(s) and hn(s) _seriously don't you have a brooder vocab." Daisuku who had been watching the whole scene before him knew Naru had just stepped over the boundary with that comment. Suzuki's face had immediately changed from Smug Sasuke Smirk to ticked off Sakura face in the matter of less then a second. Suzuki who "_conveniently" _just happen to have a kunai in her hand was prepared to throw right at Naru's face when Daisuku caught her hand. 

Suzuki was about to yell a stern rebuke at Daisuku for interrupting her fight when Diasuku said," Wait... let me join as well, I need some revenge against him for scratching my best Kunai set." Naru who's face had been triumphant when his cousin had caught Suzuki's arm turned upsaid down as soon as he heard what Daisuku had said.

Trying to defend himself Naru stuttered to say,"Awww..aww.. co...co..come on Suzuki I..I..I didn't mean it really I swear and Daisuku I said I was sorry."

-Flash Back two weeks ago-

Naru who had finished his mission early went over to his cousin's house hoping for a sparring match. He walked up the stone path towards the door and knocked loudly on it. -knock- -knock-. He was met at the door by his Aunty Tenten.

"Hi Naru, what brings you here?"

"HI Aunty Tenten, **(a/n: I don't know the Japanese Term for Aunt... anyone care to tell me?) **I was hoping Daisuku would be up for a spar?"

"Sorry to disappoint Naru, but he is out with Suzuki, Uncle Sasuke, and Uncle Neji." said Tenten feeling bad for Naru. **(a/n: I don't know the Japanese term for Uncle either as a matter of fact... :p) **

"Awww man I missed a get together..." mumbled Naru face downcast. Tenten being the caring person she was immediately felt bad so she did something she knew Daisuku would hate her for.

"Well they should all be back in a hour so why don't you wait here a bit." said Tenten sincerely. Naru's face now held its famous smile.

"You really mean it! Aww thanks Aunty Tenten you're the best!" Naru gave a swift hug to her and ran into the house. Tenten sighed slightly before closing the door and heading into the house to finish up the rest of the chores.

Naru swiftly ran upstairs towards his cousin's room, which was clean as usual. Daisuku's room was fairly large and very tidy. His bed was in the left corner and his night stand was right next to it with a shiny lamp on top of it. The wall in front of the bed was occupied with long desk which had a medium mahogany wood book shelf next to it. Shelves scattered the wall with paper, pencils, books, scrolls, awards, and pictures. But their was one shelf which content stood out the most since their were quite shiny and well separated for the other stuff.

One was a photo frame and slick black box. The photo held a full body picture of Suzuki in a dark blue spaghetti strap tang-top (the Uchiha symbol on the back) with white short-shorts. In the background was a huge Sakura tree forest. She happened to be in the tree leaning against one of the highest branches. Naru remembered that day, it was last year when Suzuki decided that they should have a mini vacation/field trip to a Sakura Tree forest that she had found while resting on a previous mission. It was well hidden at the top of a very high mountain. There was a small fresh water lake up there as well, the perfect place to relax. She had decided to dress a little girly for the occasion. Which led to them taking pictures to laugh at her later. (Naru was totally going to black-mail his cousin!)

The object right next to it was the slick black box, and upon further inspection had the name "Daisuku Hyuuga" engraved on to the lid. Naru reached up and grabbed the box, he removed the lid and gasped as he saw its content. A beautifully crafted, set of kunai and shuriken on top of pillow of a deep burgundy. Each one was polished to perfection and looked quite deadly. He slowly slid his fingers onto the cool medal all the way to the point, as soon as his finger slid over the point he immediately reeled his hand back to find a bit of blood on his finger. "_Yup, definitely sharp." _though Naru.

Thats when a sneaky idea made its way into his head, what if he "borrowed" the weapons returned them later, that way Daisuku would never know... Naru smiled deviously as he grabbed the box and its content, jumping out of the window on the far end of the room. Naru quickly made his way to the training area in the back of the house, there were three stumps which held targets on them. He grabbed all of the box's content in his hand and start to throw them into the already beaten stumps. Naru was shocked, each on sank into the tree stump easily. He started to throw them harder and harder until he was out. "Well now that my curiosity has been "fed" I will return them to the box." said Naru to no one in particular. He fetched all the shuriken and kunais and returned them to the black now dusty box while also failing to notice that all of the weaponry was scratched and battered. Naru went back into the house and returned the items to their rightful place in Daisuku's shelf. He then returned to the living room to see Daisuku, Suzuki, Sasuke, and Neji all in the door way laughing. Then Suzuki looked in front of her to see Naru standing there sweaty with a lot of cuts on his hands.

"Hey Naru, what happened to your hands?" said the ever so curious Suzuki (Suki). Naru, wanting to be as vague as possible in an attempt to hide his "thievery" said,

"nothing much just training, you know me I want to be the next hokage ha ha ha ha." By now Naru was laughing like a maniac to cover up his nervousness while the four at the door just anime sweat dropped.

"Are you sure you are okay?" said a somewhat nervous Daisuku. Believe it or not he was a little worried not that he would say that out loud... He is a caring person.

"Of course I am ok, what makes you think I am not ok, why would I not be ok, I am always ok!"

"Right... well anyway Naru I gonna heal your hands since they are all cut, okay?" said Suki. Said person simply extended his hands as Suzuki walked over and placed her hands on his, soon a green chakra surrounded their hands and healed Naru.

"Thanks Suzuki! You're the best!" said Naru as he enveloped his arms around his best friend that's a girl and (slight crush). Suzuki merely nodded with a slight blush just barely noticeable on her face. Soon afterwards both Suzuki and Naru left the Hyuuga house hold to go home, but what no one noticed was Daisuku's jealous eyes as he replayed the moment **his **(a bit possessive right -wink- -wink-) Suzuki put her hands on top of his cousin's hands, and the hug! UUUGGGHHH that wasn't even the worst! The worst was when Suzuki... blushed! That was like a stab to the back, but he didn't know why he felt like that, it kinda just happened...

Neji noticed the change in atmosphere around his son but didn't comment, he wasn't good at this (for lack of a better word) "stuff". So Neji, being the person he is decided to alert the boy's mother while he watched his son stalk up to his bed room rather moodily.

When Daisuku arrived at his bedroom, he immediately tensed. Some was wrong, but he didn't know what. He looked around his room, everything seemed in place... so what was wrong. He checked his closet, nope his clothes were still the same. How about his bed, nope everything is still perfect, what about his homework? Nope, nothing wrong with that either... his scrolls perhaps, not that either! WHAT IS IT THAT IS OFF! Daisuku went over to his bed and crashed onto it back first, his eyes wandered around his room then he saw IT! His sacred, special, SECRET shelf. He shot off of his bed and looked to see the disaster at hand. The prized picture of **HIS** Suzuki (boy is he becoming possessive lol) had finger prints other then his own on there **(a/n: don't ask me how he know... lets just say its the Hyuuga Sixth sense!... I know its lame -cries-) ** and then there was his cherished ninja tools thirteenth birthday gift given to him by his parents! The box was all dusty with finger prints all over it! He hesitatingly grabbed the box's lid and opened it, he almost fainted when he saw the stated of his possessions. All of the weapons were scratched, edges were not sharp any more, it was all covered with filth, the weapons didn't shine brightly anymore, and it wasn't placed back in the box nicely!

He slowly put the lid back on his box, and took a deep breath. _"Ok Daisuku, just breath in and out, in and out, in and oh just screw this!" _

"MOM, DAD, GET IN HERE NOW!" From what you have read so far usually Daisuku is a collected young man (well not really a man yet but you get the point) who knows how to handle a situation calmly and properly, so when Neji and Tenten heard their son scream for them they immediately knew something was wrong. The two parent ran into the room weapons in hand, ready for a fight, what they didn't expect to see was a worn out yet angry Daisuku who looked ready to pound someone to death. The two parents looked at each other with concern in their eyes and put down their weapons and walked over to their now hyperventilating son. Tenten walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him she then asked,

"What is wrong Daisuku?" Her son still stayed quite. Then after a few minutes of awkward silence he said,

"Did you touch...(takes a deep breath and exhales) _the shelf?"_ he said monotonously. Tenten looked at her son curiously, _"Was that what me made a bug fuss about?" _

"No Honey, I didn't." Daisuku stayed slient once again, then he stated,

"If Dad was with me, no wait... Mom...?"

"Hmmm, yes... again?"

"Did ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE go into my room at all?" said Daisuku trying to stay calm.

"Well the only one here with me was Naru... oohhh I shouldn't have said that." stated Tenten to her husband.

"You think?" said Neji a mask of no expression on his face... well except bored. He was currently looking at his fuming son. Then the room took on a deathly aura as Daisuku stood and screamed,

"NARU UZUMAKI I AM GOING TO **KILL YOU!**"

-meanwhile at Naru's house-

Suzuki and her father had just dropped off Naru at his house when the heard a muffled scream. To them it was either "Na Oozu gonna bill you!" or " Baru Maki gone to trick you!"

"Did anybody hear that scream?" said a curious Suki.

"Hn" said Sasuke not particularly caring as he started to walk out of the driveway and back to the street.

Naru who had heard what he knew Daisuku had said stated," I don't know what you are talking about Suki Chan." He smiled smugly. Suzuki simply stared at his smug smiled but passed it off as him being in a good mood, said good bye, and ran down the drive way to catch up to her some what stoic father. Naru screamed good bye as well but as soon as he closed the door he ran up to his room and barricaded the doors and windows prepared to assume the worst.

-Flash Back End-

Naru saw the dangerous aura in both of his teammates eyes, he gulped. Oh boy was he dead. Suki who happened to not be that mad decided to be nice.

"Okay Naru, I will give you to the count of ten to run, ten..."

"Awww come on Suzuki please forgive me!"

"nine..."

"You know I didn't mean it!"

"eight..."

"Suzuki! We have been friends since we were born, even our parents were best friends!"

"seven..."

"Don't best friends get special privileges?"

"six..."

"I will do what ever you want!"

"five..."

"I will, ummm..."

"four..." by now he could see Daisuku cracking his knuckles while Suzuki was sharpening her kunai blades.

"three..."

"Hey Suzuki Chan you sped up the count down!"

"two..."

"I'll... I'll ... I WONT EAT RAMEN FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK!"

"one... wait, you know what I agree to your terms, no Ramen for entire week!"

"YES!" screamed a happy Naru but then he realized what he had said...

"NO! Please I take it back!" said a frantic Naru Uzumaki.

"Nope not gonna happen, but frankly I can't speak for Daisuku here..." Naru stilled at the sound of cracking knuckles coming from his cousin's direction. He then mutters something under his breath, "shit" then being the off spring of Naruto (whom is next in line for Hokage) runs out of the Uchiha house hold and back towards his house, Daisuku close behind with a kunai in his hand.

Suzuki was about to call her parents when she realizes they had disappeared and maybe it was her but she thought, and just maybe, though she had heard a pleasurable moan coming from her parents bedroom... she stopped herself their. She sighed, believe it or not this was not the first time this had happened to her, her parents leaving her alone to go and do their... "things". She shuddered at the memory of when...** (a/n: you will fine out next chapter what happened but I will give you a hint her brothers were scarred as well lol) **She somewhat expected this to happen, so that is why she had (without consulting her parents) rearranged the party to be held at her Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house. Her two "relatives" had welcomed the idea and in doing so had prepared everything with Naru, Daisuku, Tenten, Neji, her awesome friends Inari (Tamari and Shikamaru's daughter), Santo (Sai and Ino's son), the Hokage (which is Tsunade), Kakashi her "uncle", etc...

It kinda hurt her to know that they couldn't even stop their "activities" just for today, she often wondered if she was a burden to them. I mean come on she's thirteen and obviously observant! She has seen her fathers lustful gazes directed towards her mother, and her mothers sly smiles and the lingeries she wears to "annoy" her father. In all honesty it was kinda embarrassing. They had pretty much done "it" everywhere except in my room where she put a barrier. (yes I took stay out of my room to a whole new level) Like her father she is a light sleeper while her brothers are heavy, but the bad thing is her parents don't know that! Meaning that at night when her parents think she is asleep... Well what do you think happens?

Being the absolutely lovely daughter she was she decided to leave her parents alone to their "things" -shudders- and left a note for them. But she wasn't going to let them off easy, it was her birthday after all so she was going to make them guilty, and let her feel how she feels. Plus she is going to ask if she can have her own house in the Uchiha district that is about a mesly two miles away not from their house but from the hyuuga complex making Suzuki about eight miles from her parents house! Perfect!

Suzuki: Wow you make me so malicious. :)

Bianca K: Well it's setting up the plot a bit... Not really but I wanted to let the audience have a feel of your everyday life before we get into the crazy stuff.

Naru: how could you make me lose my ramen!

Bianca K: it was funny?

Naru: -cries-

Bianca K: anything to add Daisuku?

Daisuku: nope but thanks for letting me beat up Naru!

Naru: hey! It hasn't happened and won't be happening right Bianca K?

Bianca K: well I was going to let him land a few punches maybe a couple of kicks...

Naru: how could you!

Bianca K: Anway why don't we have Suzuki and Daisuku say the disclaimer

Suzuki/Daisuku: Bianca K doesn't own Naruto but she owns her own characters.

Bianca K: if I owed Naruto I would have made Sasuke/Sakura by now but I would want Karin to stop being all ugh around Sasuke and more around Suigatsu. Ta Da

Suzuki/Daisuku/Naru: -sweat drops/ face plants anime style-

Please review! Constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed! btw I won't post the next chapter until I get at least five review and the first three reviews (with an F.F. account) get a sneak peek or a chapter will be dedicated towards them! :) Thanks -Bianca K


	3. Scarring Memory

So the third chapter is here! Please enjoy!

Summary: "My name is Suzuki Uchiha and well let's just say that due to certain mishaps my best friends Naru Uzumaki, Daisuku Hyuuga, and I (including the rest of the gang's kids) have ended up in the past but not just anyone's past but our parents past. Did you know that it is kinda awkward seeing your parents at seventeen and see them flirt well like teenagers... Eeewww And now all they want to do is eat, sleep, flirt (without even realizing it), study, look good, and train for power. And what's worst they won't listen to us what so ever. Teenagers, what are you going to do with them." said a very annoyed Uchiha child. Her two other team members nodding their heads in total agreement... Sasu/Saku minor: Neji/Ten Naru/Hinata Temari/Shika Ino/Sai(may be more or less pairings in future chapters)

(key)

"Talking out loud"

_"Thinking in head"_

**Blast to the Past!**

_-Last Time-_

_Being the absolutely lovely daughter she was she decided to leave her parents alone to their "things" -shudders- and left a note for them. But she wasn't going to let them off easy, it was her birthday after all so she was going to make them guilty, and let her feel how she feels. Plus she is going to ask if she can have her own house in the Uchiha district that is about a mesly two miles away not from their house but from the hyuuga complex making Suzuki about eight miles from her parents house! Perfect! _

_Ch_. 3: Scarring Memory

After leaving a quick note for her parent Suzuki sped off to the source of raising chakra levels. "Please don't blow anything up, please don't blow any thing up!" was Suzuki's current mantra, you see Suzuki was a mantra person as in she has a mantra for everything she does from fighting, to doing homework. It kept her calm and collected, she ever hardly lost her cool unless it is something that has been bottle up for a long time (that was a hint). With this in mind she poured even more chakra into her feet and was met by the sight of a rather bruised Naru and a smirking Daisuku. She sighed, _"How do we even manage to be a team if we are always fighting?" "Oh wait, I'm the leader thats why." _Suzuki smile smugly then walked over to Naru. She quickly made some hand signs and she nursed all the cuts and bruises on his body lightly brushing over every bit.

For Naru it was relaxing to feel her warm chakra, it was like a ray of golden sun. For Suzuki it was a way to help her team mate. Daisuku though narrowed his eyes at the scene before hand. He didn't like it one bit. Anger flowed through him and eventually he realized his byakugan was on, he immediately shut it off. He wasn't going to cause any more trouble for Suzuki especially on her birthday! He looked up at the sky it was approximately 1:45 pm. That meant they had fifteen minuets till Suzuki's party! So he decided to voice this comment.

"Suzuki! Your party is about to start in fiftheen min.!"

"Really! Oh gosh we lost track of time, ummmmm okay team lets head out!"

"Hai!" said both Naru and Daisuku.

"Wait? What about your parents Suki?" said Naru a little confused. Suzuki's face immediately went down cast, her eyes were a bit watery. Even though she was planning on guilting her parents she still was a bit mad and sad at them, disappointment above all.

In a voice barely above a whisper, "They had better things to do." And with that quite statement they took off to the Uzumaki house hold where everyone was suppose to meet. Naru took off along with Suzuki. Daisuku glanced back at the Uchiha mansion, then took off screaming,"Suzuki, Naru, wait up!"

Ten minuets later they arrived at the house, Suzuki's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. She was thirteen! For a ninja when you become thirteen it is a symbol of you finally being looked at as someone who you can count on in a battle, a trustworthy team mate, a friend, an equal. When suddenly they heard a battle cry, in fact it was quite similar to what had happened before.

"TACKLE HER!" screamed her two older brothers as she was ALMOST pounded into the ground, dust scattering every where obscuring the view. The two brothers high fived each other, thats when they saw their was no one under them in fact Suzuki was behind them kunais at both their necks.

"Two slow my brothers!" said a very smug Suzuki.

"Well..." started Tai

"We're actually..."continued Andrew

"Behind you!" they said in synch. Immediately her eyes widened as the two "brothers" poofed into smoke, and she felt the cool touch of the kunai blade on her neck. She sighed in defeat, and dropped her kunai on the ground.

"You got me. But that doesn't count since you guys are both in older than me and Tai is in ANBU!" She turned around, the one who had the kunai to her neck was Tai while Andrew had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Tai had Sasuke's hair except it didn't stick up in the back as much, in other words more flat. And slight bangs encased his face. His head band lay in front of his forehead. He word a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the sleeve. He wore light gray fore arm guards. Long black (of course) baggy pants covered his legs. Pockets adorned his pants. A long slick katakana hung on his back. And finally his wolf mask hung at his side. His body composition was tone but not muscular. He reached the average hight of five ft. eight. **(a/n: I know asians arent exactly the tallest but this group is!)**

Andrew on the other hand was five ft. seven and a half. That little hight difference would be the source of his teasing from Tai. Unlike Tai who decided to go into Anbu he became a ninja elite (def. Ninja Eliet: the highest ranking and leader during battles like a general). He wore a navy blue undershirt with a teal blue loose coat. Like his brother he wore baggy black pants but it had no pockets, but strapped around his leg were kunai holders. He wore a small brown leather day pack on his back wear he put majority of his equipment. And on his forehead sat his gleaming Konoha head band.

"But dear little sister, your thirteen and an equal in our eyes! Said a very smug Andrew.

"Yeah no more excuses for you sis!" stated Tai.

"Hn... What ever..."

"That reminds me where is Mom and Dad?" said Andrew "I wanted to show them this new move I learned."

"Yeah it's been a while and Lilian (Tai's wife) has been wanting to talk to mom." added on Tai. Both brothers looked towards a quiet Suzuki. She looked them both in the eyes **(a/n: how is that even possible?) **To any by stander it would have seem like they were having a staring contest, but for the Uchiha siblings they were silently communicating what was happening as they spoke and what caused them to be scarred...

FLASH BACK- Suzuki, Andrew, Tai (7 years ago)

"TAI, ANDREW, LOOK AT ME!" screamed a six year old Suzuki. She what been chasing a new cat to put into her own Paw Encyclopedia (reference back to the Naruto Anime Show) and well she caught it.

Andrew at the time had been practicing his forms in a near by training area while Tai had been sharpening/testing his kunai and shriken set. They both looked up to see a very smug Suzuki dangling a cat in one hand from its paws and her Paw Encyclopedia in the other hand. The two brothers smiled at her childish antics. The two Uchiha brothers were suppose to be "baby siting" their little sister while their parents went to "sleep". Sasuke and Sakura often talked in code since Suzuki was still young and well they didn't feel liking answering any of _those questions... Yet. _

"That's great Suzuki, hey how about I teach you a cool trick?" said Andrew.

"What "cool trick" are you going to teach her now?" said Tai.

"The Sharrigan!" replied an enthusiastic Andrew.

"Isn't she a little young?"

"Nah, I mean come on a little training won't hurt plus when she does learn it we can say that the Uchiha sons taught their little sister and not father since he was to "busy" !"

"You know Andrew, that isn't a bad idea." said Tai who was warming up to the idea more and more.

"What's not a bad idea?" said an innocent Suki

"Do you want to learn how to make your eyes go red?" said Tai

"Already know how too, see watch!" Suzuki shut her eyes and poured chakra into them, them she reopened them and the two brothers were met by Sharrigan wielding eye.

"Ummm Suzuki, when did you learn to do Sharrigan?" said Andrew who was slowly realizing his plan would not work.

"Oh well Uncle Neji gave me the principles for it while I trained with Daisuku and Naru on how to use it."

"WHAT! A **HYUGGA** TAUGHT YOU!" said both Andrew and Tai at the same time.

"Well you know how Daisuku and Naru are a bit older than me, well last year when Naru and Daisuku were six uncle Neji thought it would be a good idea to start teaching them how to use the Byakugan."

"And since we were all on the same team I decided to learn with them."

"That is good team ethics." said a very wise Tai.

"Keep to the point Tai, our little UCHIHA sister learned her blood line trait from the HYUUGA!" reminded Andrew. (he was the "hyper" (at least for an Uchiha's standard) one)

"BE QUIET!" said Suzuki. Both brothers immediately shut up.

"Anyway, the three of us would go see Neji everyday where we practiced channeling chakra to our eyes. It's not as easy as it looks though to build it up and basically change the configuration of your normal eyes with chakra."

"Wait, why did Neji even let you stay? I would think he would want his own son and nephew to be ahead of an Uchiha" said Tai. (he was the most observant)

"Well he confined to me that this would help with the activation of my blood line trait and he also said since we are all on the same team I might as well learn as well so I won't be an burden on the team in the future." explained Suzuki. (she was the quickest learner and maybe strongest)

"So after lots of practice I got it down, it started with flickers or red, then I learned how to sustain it longer, and eventually I got it."

"You know how extraordinary that is Suzuki! You learned it at the age of five, not even Tai and I could do that till we were seven! Congratulations! Hey you should go tell dad and mom they will be so proud!"

"Yeah I'll go do that." With her Sharrigan still activated she made a few quick hand signs and teleported over to her house out side her parents door.

"Andrew you idiot!" as Tai swung at his brothers head, his Sharrigan activated.

"Hey what did I do!" fired back Andrew whose blood line trait was also on.

"Mom and Dad are "busy" so if she teleports and looks towards their room she'll see them doing "it"." shot down Tai. **(a/n: I know Sharrigan can't see through things but just let it slide , and before you comment I know that ability belongs to the byakugan but hey it's my story!) **

Realization slowly dawned onto Andrew, he looked into Tai's piercing gaze and whispered, "Oh Shit." and both brothers teleported outside their parents room where they saw a terror stricken Suzuki.

"Hey what's wrong Suzuki?" asked Andrew. She didn't say anything merely pointed towards the door. She may had been young but intelligence was above her age. She knew what they were doing but this was just awkward...

Tai and Andrew looked up towards the door and now their feet as well were planted to the floors and their necks seem to be on lock, all three of them can see through the door since none of them had shut off their Sharrigan. And this is what they saw...

***LEMON*** **skip towards next section if you don't want to read! Btw this is my f**_**irst time trying**_** to write smut so if I epically fail well...**

Through the door they could see the nude bodies of Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was on top of a sweaty panting Sakura, but her face showed total bliss. Sasuke smirked at his wife's state and decided to make this even more fun.

"So Sa-Ku-ra, how about we pleasure you a bit more." he said as his hand started rubbing her clit in slow sensual movements. Sakura could already for the ninth time feel something began to swirl at her abdomen. Like a spring ready to fire.

"Oh Sasuke Kun..." Just her saying that brought a whole new wave of heat that shot down. His eyes widened again, even her saying his name can bring forth a painful erection; it felt as though he was going to explode. So he was going to tease her... Sasuke slowly stuck in one digit, and this may Sakura gasp.

"You know dear, even just seeing you can turn me on." said a strained voice Sasuke. It was really starting to hurt now. Sasuke didn't eve start off slow he jammed in three more fingers and pumped HARD!

"You knot Sakura, even you saying my name gives me an erection, I wish I could take you anywhere without the kids seeing."

**Outside the door**

"Does daddy not want us around? Are we a burden to him?" Suzuki asked in a whisper. Her two brothers didn't answer, because they were thinking the same thing.

**Back inside the room**

"Oh Sa...Sasu... Ke!" screamed Sakura as she cummerbund onto his fingers. And Sasuke felt "it" again, she really had to stop saying his name.

Immediately she slipped them over, and with a sly smile she said,

"Now I will pleasure you,". She straddled her hips onto his waist grinding slowly, pushing against him. He moaned loud and husky. Then she started to let her hands trail slower and slower until she touched the tip. Sasuke hissed like a cat at that. Sasuke felt another wave of heat rush down to his loins.

"My my Sa-su-ke Kun, you weren't joking when you said you had a big erection." Slick white pre cum was already leaking out, he really was over filled, in a sense. Sasuke could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

She then started to rake her fingers from the base of his length down to the tip. Sasuke let out another groan, then he saw her sly smile.

"Sakura you better not... FUCK!" said Sasuke as Sakura grabbed his whole length and started pumping it. Sasuke lost in the sensation started bucking his hips against her hand, his eyes closed, and his body sweating. He was so close to his much needed release, but then she started to slow down. His eyes widened.

"Sakura finish what you start.." hissed Sasuke. He could already feel his much NEEDED release ebbing away. Then Sakura did the unthinkable, she opened her mouth and encased his length with it. Sasuke didn't even have time to respond as Sakura started Sucking on it. He could feel the trigger ready to fire. Then she started grazing her teeth against while sucking. Sasuke started to buck into her mouth. And Sakura greedily welcomed it and started to suck even harder, when all of a sudden

BEEP BEEP BEEP sounded the alarm clock (they always had one on ever since one time they had been going at it so long they had forgotten to pick Tai from the academy)

Sakura immediately jumped off in right when he was about to release and started to throw on her clothes. Sasuke was just left in a daze then he started to "wake up".

"Fuck, Sakura Finish What You Start!" moaned a very in pain Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke Kun, but I like seeing your facial expression when you need me so I'm just going to leave you the way you are."

"Well then I am going to go take a nice COLD shower!" Said Sasuke As he slippped on his clothes.

**End of lemon**

**outside the door**

**"**Tai, Andrew?"

"Yes?" they both said simultaniously.

"What does the word Fuck mean? I heard dad moan it a lot."

"Ummm well Suzuki it means ummmmm do you really want to stay here for dinner?" Said Tai as means of changing the subject.

"Not really well at least we should tell or _parents, _about us not eating with them. Can we move out?" Said Suzuki. She was still quite mad/sad at the fact that the three of them were considered a burden and were ruining their life.

"Well Tai and I can move since we do enough missions to keep a steady income I mean seriously I'm 13 which is an equal in the ninja world and Tai's 16 so we are in the clear but you my dear sister have a while." said Andrew.

"NO please don't leave me here with them! I won't SURVIVE with all this...ummm"

"Sexual Tention." filled in Andrew.

"Yeah that!" cried Suzuki in disdain.

"No can do but how about we help you persuade our... _dear parents_ to let you out when you are 13."

"-sigh- Fine I'll take what I can get, hey how about we have Uncle Naruto and Naru take us out to Ichi Raku Ramen! They never say no to a chance to eat that!"

"That's not a bad idea Suzuki!" said Andrew enthusiastically!

"What's not a bad Andrew?" said Sasuke as he walked out of the room with Sakura. He looked Tai and Andrew in the eyes, and he narrowed his own. They both had their Sharrigan on resulting in Sasuke turning on his own. What were they up to...

Then he saw Suzuki clinging onto Tai's leg like a life line.

"Hey Suzuki! Come and give Daddy a hug!" Said Sasuke with a special smile he only saved for Suzuki not even Sakura got it! No he had a special one for her... He bent down and opened his arms wide. But her next actions hurt him a bit.

Suzuki stood rigid and shook her head no with strangely her eyes close? Sasuke narrowed his eyes again.

"What's going on kids?" questioned Sakura.

"Nothing... but we shall all be eating with Naru and Uncle Naruto." explained Andrew.

"But I already made dinner. I am sorry you guys but you can't go and eat." exasperated Sakura.

"We made plans last week, we just forgot to tell you..." added on Tai. Suzuki who had decided to go into solitude unless strictly necessary simply nodded her head.

Sakura sighed,"Fine but only because you guys hardly see Naruto." Then she noticed that Suzuki had her eyes closed.

"Suzuki you can't be that tired." She shook her head no. "Then open your eyes." Suzuki hesitated. _Should I? Daddy will grow crazy when he sees that I learned the blood line trait from a Hyugga. _Tai seeing her hesitation stepped in again_. _

_"_Uh we're playing a game and it involves her eyes being closed, right Suki chan?" Suzuki nodded. Sakura wasn't convinced, she looked at Sasuke who nodded his head in response.

So Sasuke started, "Are you guys be threatened? Because if so we could get the hokage..."

"Dad don't worry it's nothing, we just feel..." said Tai

"A little uncomfortable right now..." finished Andrew.

"Oh and why is that son?" questioned Sasuke. Both brothers didn't say anything. Frankly they were simply out of ideas. They were raised on morals, I mean come on they were the first Uchiha(s) since forever. They needed to keep the family named up. In other words they didn't like lying.

Feeling it was STRICTLY NECESSARY to speak Suzuki spoke, "Stop it all of you, we need to tell them the truth." Tai and Andrew looked at Suzuki in horror, was she really going to...tell?

"Mom and Dad the truth is..."

Tai and Andrew held their breath, tensed their body, and shut their eyes. This was it, they were dead...

"My eyes are red and I'm afraid!" cried Suzuki as she started to "sob" uncontrollably. Andrew and Tai let out their breath, Suzuki was clever it was so fake, they knew the truth. Sasuke and Sakura gasped in surprise!

"Suzuki open your eyes, for me." said a slightly desperate Sasuke. Suzuki nodded, and opened her eyes. And Sasuke couldn't be more more proud in her eyes were red with three spinning comas. But then it occurred to him, how did she learn? Who taught her?

"Ummm who taught you, was it Tai or Andrew?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh Daisuku and Uncle Neji."

"WHAT!"

"Well look at the time we better get going come on Suzuki!"

"Oh not yet not until I give you guys each a kiss!" said Sakura.

"NO!" screamed all three siblings. Then they all realized their mistake because they wouldn't look at Sakura.

"Oh and why not?"

"Did you wash your mouth?" squeaked Suki.

"Now why would I do that? I didn't eat any onions or **suck** (all three children shivered at that) any lollipops.

"Well look at the time again, we really need to go bye!" shouted Tai as he used his teleportation on him and Suzuki.

"Bye mom!" said Andrew as he left as well.

As soon as they all left Sasuke said," Did you notice them flinch when you said the word Suck."

"Nah lets eat."

**End of flashback**

"So their at it again." said Suzuki. Naru and Daisuku whom had been watching this interaction was thoroughly confused but they knew better then to ask.

"Well everyone else is here! Let's go inside and party little sis!" said Andrew as he picked her up and threw her on his shoulders marching inside with a giggling Suzuki! Tai merely crossed his arms and smirked at their childish antics as they he followed them inside. While Naru and Daisuku high fived each other and started singing Happy Birthday to Suzuki following them inside. They were all going to have fun for Suzuki! This was her special day.

Bianca K: Well thats the end of this chapter!

Naru: Bianca K?

Bianca K: Yes?

Daisuku: We were wondering...

Naru: Which one of us...

Daisuku/Naru: Gets SUZUKI!

Bianca K: -sweat drops- -smiles sheepishly- I haven't thought about it yet! :)

Naru/Daisuku: -anime face plants-

Bianca K: uhh you guys, I'm playing it by ear what do you expect...?

Daisuku/Naru: WE EXPECTED A BETTER PLOT LINE!

Bianca K: IF YOU GUYS KEEP YELLING AT ME NONE OF YOU WILL GET HER!

Suzuki: I AM NOT A FREAKING PRIZE! : (

Bianca K: Sorry Suzuki... would you be happy if I let you say the disclaimer? (inwardly sweating out of fear)

Suzuki: ... : l

Bianca K: ... okay... Well then... I guess I'm saying it...-ahem- (clears throat) Bianca K doesn't owe Naruto or Naruto Shippuden just the made up characters and plot line!

Bianca K: that wasn't as interesting as usual... any way please review! :)

Please review! Constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed! btw I won't post the next chapter until I get at least five review and the first three reviews (with an F.F. account) get a sneak peek or a chapter will be dedicated towards them! :) Thanks

-Bianca K


	4. Character Files IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Character in: "Blast to the Past"

YOU WON'T KNOW OR UNDERSTAND THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS YOU READ THIS SO DON'T BLOW OFF THIS MESSAGE! Thanks!

Sasuke: Sakura's husband, parent of Tai, Andrew, and Suzuki (in the past he is 17) but in present he is 43

Sakura: Sasuke's Wife, parent of Tai, Andrew and Suzuki (in the past is 17) but in present she is 43

Tai: Sasuke's and Sakura's first son (older brother of Andrew and Suki) 23 years old

Lilian: Tai's wife (1 month pregnant) 22 1/2 years old

Andrew: Sasuke's and Sakura's second son (younger brother of Tai and older brother of Suki) 20 years old

Mina: Andrew's steady girl friend (going to be engaged soon) 20 years old

Suigatsu: friend of Sasuke's married to Luna ("uncle" to the Uchiha Siblings) (in the past he is 17) (has a 13 year old daughter) 43 years old

Luna: Married to Suigatsu ("aunt" of the Uchiha Siblings) (has a 13 year old daughter) 42 years old

Juugo: Married to June ("uncle" of Uchiha Siblings) has a 11 year old son (in the past he is 19) (45 years old)

June: Married to Juugo ("aunt" of Uchiah Siblings) has a 11 year old son (44 years old)

Suzuki: third child of Sasuke and Sakura (only girl) 13 years old (2 weeks younger than Daisuku, 4 weeks younger than Naru)

Naru: Naruto's and Hinata's first child (older brother of Narina) 13 years old (2 weeks older than Daisuku, 4 weeks older than Suzuki)

Daisuku: Neji's and Tenten's only son (for now… maybe…) 13 years old (2 weeks younger than Naru, 2 weeks older than Suzuki)

Narina: Naruto's and Hinata's second child (younger sister of Naru) 11 years old

Inari: Temari's and Shikamaru's daughter (Twin of Sean) 14 years old

Sean: Temari's and Shikamaru's son (Twin of Inari) 14 years old

Sanato: Sai's and Ino's older son (older brother of Rave) 13 3/4 years old

Rave: Sai's and Ino's younger daughter (younger sister of Sanato) 12 years old (full name Raven)

John: Juugo and June's only son (11 years old)

Rina: Suigatsu and Luna's only daughter (13 years old) _

To those who are reading this story so far: you should all be grateful that I have written down all the characters so that it saves you the trouble of having to remember them all and it gives you a hint of what is to come so yeah…. This was supposed to be my character organizer but I decided to show this since it would save me the trouble having to explain every character throughout the story so just read this!

Btw: your welcome (and if you didn't say thanks then you should lol j.k.)

**p.s. more character may be added or taken away (not every character in here is "solid")**


End file.
